Sam Sinister
Lord Sam Sinister von Barron, formerly known as Baron Sam Sinister von Barron, is a treasure hunter, leader of the Adventurers Villains, and Johnny Thunder's arch nemesis. He is one of the four villains who allied with Dino Attack Team to end the Dino Attack. Biography Early Life Sam Sinister grew up in Barron, an East European nation, and grew in political power until he was given the title of Baron von Barron. At one point, he lost his left hand while stealing a diamond in India, and he has since replaced it with a hook. He also received a scar on his left cheek from another unknown incident. Egypt Sam Sinister and one of his partners, Slyboots, followed the Adventurers to Egypt after learning about the legendary Re-Gou ruby. He rode his personal bi-plane, the Bi-Wing Baron, across the desert and spotted Johnny Thunder driving towards a sphinx. After Johnny Thunder recovered a map from inside the sphinx, Baron Sam Sinister landed the Bi-Wing Baron and knocked over an obelisk. The obelisk landed on Johnny, trapping him and allowing Sam Sinister to steal the map and escape in the Bi-Wing Baron. Baron Sam Sinister was pursued by the Adventurers in Harry Cane's hot air balloon. He escaped easily by shooting at the balloon, forcing the Adventurers to crash-land. He met up with Slyboots, and they decided to wait for the Adventurers to enter the Temple of Anubis first, hoping that they would set off all the booby traps. When they did enter the forbidden ruins, not all the booby traps had been set off yet, and Slyboots was nearly buried under a flood of sand. Sam Sinister helped Slyboots out, and together they snatched the Re-Gou out from under the Adventurers' noses. However, Pharaoh Hotep III appeared and cast a magic spell that caused the Re-Gou to be too hot to hold, forcing Sam Sinister to drop it. Slyboots fled, triggering another booby trap that activated a rolling boulder, chasing him out of the temple. Sam Sinister was caught on the other side of a revolving wall, where he was trapped with Pharaoh Hotep III and his curse of bad mummy-related jokes. Later, Johnny Thunder returned to the ruins to locate another ruby as a Christmas gift to the museum. When he retrieved the ruby, the revolving wall that Sam Sinister was trapped behind spun, and Sam Sinister took advantage of this and escaped. Slyboots was waiting for Sinister outside the Temple of Anubis, but in their attempt to destroy Johnny Thunder's hot air balloon, they accidentally blew up their own desert truck with a stick of dynamite. LEGO Racers The next year, Baron Sam Sinister met Rocket Racer. While Rocket Racer was not partial to Sam Sinister's treasure hunting methods, he admired Sam Sinister's skill at driving high speeds, and made him one of the champion racers of the LEGO Racing Championship. Sam Sinister raced against one of King Kahuka's Islanders, Commander Cold, King Richard, and Achu at the Amazon, Royal Knights Kingdom, Ice Planet 2002, and Enchanted Island. In one league, he lost to a racer named King Joseph Race, who would eventually win that particular league. The Championship Challenge Baron Sam Sinister and his sister Alexia Sinister were members of the all-villain soccer team during the LEGO Championship Challenge. They played alongside Cedric the Bull, Gilbert the Bad, and two villains from a far away galaxy against the all-stars team, which included Johnny Thunder, Chip Kicker, and Tony Terminator. However, the villains were penalized for using weapons during the game, and even after their weapons were confiscated, Sam Sinister made a controversial tackle that left one of the all-stars players injured. Ultimately, the all-stars won the soccer game. Dino Island Baron Sam Sinister, Alexia Sinister, and Mr. Cunningham followed the Adventurers to Adventurers Dino Island. Sam Sinister figured out how potentially rich he could become if he captured some of the dinosaurs and revealed them to the public. Thus, the three of them decided to capture the dinosaurs. Sam Sinister, Mr. Cunningham, and Alexia Sinister began their adventure on an unidentified land mass looking out at Dino Island. Sam Sinister and Mr. Cunningham worked together to build a dock and a boat, which they use to reach Dino Island. They rebuilt the boat into a car and plane, which they used to trap a stegosaurus and a triceratops into a canyon. Sam and Alexia Sinister both received word from Mr. Cunningham concerning Johnny Thunder and Mike crash-landing in the Island Hopper due to dense fog. Alexia came up with a scheme to capture Johnny Thunder and have him lead the villains to a T-Rex, and Sam Sinister agreed to the plan. When his sister posed as Pippin Reed to lure Johnny Thunder into their trap, Sam Sinister fired a net at Johnny from his All Terrain Trapper. However, a protective mother T-Rex arrived and chased Sam and Alexia Sinister into one of their own traps while Mike helped free Johnny Thunder. Baron Sam Sinister later attempted to capture a pterosaur and a stegosaurus to no avail. The latter dinosaur retaliated and damaged the All Terrain Trapper, and when Sinister attempted to flee, he became ensnared in a large vine plant. Noticing Johnny Thunder and Mike, Sinister pleaded for help as the stegosaurus prepared to charge. While the Adventurers distracted the dinosaur with purple fruits, Sam Sinister freed himself from the vine plant and ran back to his All Terrain Trapper. At one point, Sam Sinister was using his Island Racer when it broke down. He rebuilt it into a smaller compact car and used it to travel until he reached a gorge. He took apart this small car and rebuilt it into a bi-plane, and flew over the gorge. Both the Adventurers and Adventurers Villains were trapped on a smaller island with an erupting volcano. Sam Sinister and Johnny Thunder formed a temporary truce, and they worked together to build a massive plane, which they used to get the dinosaurs to safety by chasing them into a cage. Then, they rebuilt the cage into the T-Rex Trailer Transport and drove the dinosaurs to the coast. They then used the T-Rex Transport Ship to escape the island with the dinosaurs. However, as soon as they were back on the main Dino Island, Sam Sinister and Mr. Cunningham built a massive camp, and captured many dinosaurs. However, while they were out hunting for more, the Adventurers rescued the dinosaurs on a large unidentified ship that they built. Later, Baron Sam Sinister captured a small T-Rex hatchling. He was then pursued by Johnny Thunder and Mike, but outran them both and even stole Mike's Swamp Boat. He later slowed them down by creating a large landslide which blocked their path. He brought the T-Rex hatchling towards a large volcano, hoping to force the Adventurers to give up. His plan backfired when the volcano erupted, and he was forced to leave the T-Rex hatchling behind. They were both rescued by the Adventurers, but while the Adventurers returned the hatchling to its parent, they tied Sam Sinister to a tree. The Brickster's Revenge At least three weeks prior to the Brickster's jailbreak in 2001, Baron Sam Sinister followed the Adventurers to Adventurers' Island. There, in the large jungle that dominated most of the island, he built his largest camp. He captured many dinosaurs on the island, including a T-Rex, two Stegosaurus, three Triceratops, five T-Rex hatchlings, and a Brachiosaurus. However, it took him three weeks to capture one of the Stegosaurus. After escaping the LEGO Island Jail, the Brickster arrived at Adventurers' Island and made a deal with Sam Sinister. While the Brickster hid two Constructopedia pages at various places on the island, Sam Sinister would hold onto a third and keep it safe. Pepper Roni arrived shortly afterward, and Sam Sinister revealed his Constructopedia page. Knowing that he must both defeat Sam Sinister and free the dinosaurs, Pepper borrowed Harry Cane's hot air balloon. Using its winch and cable, he picked up the dinosaurs out of their cages, and moved them to a safe area far away from the camp. Sam Sinister did not let them go lightly; he sat on a saddle on the Brachiosaurus's neck, and constantly fed it Papa Brickolini's Sizzling Tongue-Numbing Hot Pizzas that made it breathe fire. Nonetheless, Pepper Roni managed to free all the dinosaurs, then dropped sandbags on Sam Sinister's head until he fell off the Brachiosaurus. At that point, Sam Sinister surrendered, and gave Pepper the Constructopedia page. However, Sam Sinister was unwilling to admit defeat, so he teamed up with Cedric the Bull and followed Pepper's space shuttle on its way to OGEL Island. Their plan was to fire all weapons and to dispatch a Fish Ship to bring back Pepper's body. However, both Sam Sinister and Cedric the Bull were defeated once more by Pepper. Galactic Racing Championship Rocket Racer approached Sam Sinister again later that year, hoping that Sam Sinister would join the new Galactic Racing Championship as a champion racer. Sam Sinister accepted, and decided to use his Island Racer's brand-new turbo engine. However, he lost to a champion racer on Dino Island. His ego hurt, Sam Sinister gave one of them his turbo engine, knowing that the racer would need it more than he would. He also lost to several other racers, including Sam Race, in lower racing leagues of the championship. Later, Baron Sam Sinister traveled to Sandy Bay and accessed the portal to go to Xalax, along with Sparky, Workman Fred, Mike the Postman, Fireman Gavin, P.C. Bobby, Riegel, and the Berg. He watched in surprise as the champion racer raced against Rocket Racer himself and won. Later, Sam Sinister approached the racer and congratulated him on becoming the Galactic Racing Champion. Then, he invited the racer to come back to Dino Island for a rematch. Soccer Mania The Brickster returned to Adventurers' Island, this time with the stolen LEGO Cup and an angry soccer team after him. While the Adventurers Villains played against the soccer team to delay them, Sam Sinister helped the Brickster escape. However, the soccer team noticed Sam Sinister moving towards the coast, and did not fall for the ploy set up by the Adventurers Villains. Minifig Handbook In early March, Baron Sam Sinister followed the Adventurers to Brazil, where they found the hidden temple of the lost Zuzu tribe. After they recovered the Ancient Stone of Time, the Adventurers made camp and fell asleep. Sam Sinister took advantage of this, sneaked into their camp, and stole the Ancient Stone of Time. However, he tripped over a wire that Pippin Reed set up, which took a picture of him stealing the stone. Two months later, Sam Sinister traveled to Mt. McKinley in search of the Russian Czar's stolen diamonds. He found them in a small case with the royal seal of the czar on it. Knowing that the Adventurers were also looking for the diamonds, he decided to take the diamonds, but leave the case with one of his monocles inside. The Adventurers followed Sam Sinister to the Colorado River, where he sabotaged their raft. Sure that the Adventurers would perish in the Colorado River's rapids with a damaged raft, he made camp and fell asleep with the diamonds in plain sight. However, once he woke up, he discovered that the Adventurers had taken the diamonds while he was asleep and were already on their way to bringing them to the museum. The Lost Treasure Sam Sinister later sneaked into Johnny Thunder's office. There, he found a letter concerning the legendary Golden Bull of King Minos. He followed the Adventurers to Greece, where he stole their map and made his way to the Minotaur's labyrinth. In the labyrinth, Sam Sinister tried to find the three keys leading out of the labyrinth, but the Adventurers found them first. He followed the Adventurers to an isolated island with a large cliff and a temple at the top. While Johnny Thunder scaled the cliff using rope, Sam Sinister simply used a jetpack to reach the top. However, the jetpack ran out of fuel, and he crash-landed next to the temple, where he was tied up by Johnny Thunder. Orient Expedition Sam Sinister rose in political power, now the Lord von Barron. He dressed himself in fancier clothes, and grew a a goatee. He followed the Adventurers to Marco Polo's house in Venice, where he learned of the Golden Dragon and a clue in India. He made it to India first, where he allied himself with the tyrant Maharaja Lallu. They worked together to try and pry the location of the Sunstone out of a villager named Babloo, but Johnny Thunder intervened and rescued Babloo. Angered, Sam Sinister followed the Adventurers and Babloo in his car. However, the Adventurers were able to stop him when Babloo's elephant, Giri, threw a tree in Lord Sam Sinister's way. Sam Sinister crashed his car, and was forced to stop his pursuit. However, somehow he managed to reach the Scorpion Palace first. Johnny Thunder tricked him into moving the claws of a massive scorpion idol, which triggered a rolling boulder that chased him away. Sam Sinister doubled back, and learned about the Golden Sword at Mount Everest. He followed the Adventurers' Aero Nomad in his personal bi-plane, and tried to force them down. However, the Adventurers tricked him again into crash-landing. He met Ngan Pa the Yeti Hunter, and together they captured the Adventurers. However, somehow the Adventurers escaped, but not before Lord Sam Sinister reached the Temple of Mount Everest. He was catapulted out of the temple by a booby trap, but had already guessed the location of the next clue to the Golden Dragon: China. Lord Sam Sinister quickly traveled east, where he met Emperor Chang Wu. This alliance would give Lord Sinister control over legions of Chinese soldiers, which he used to capture the Adventurers numerous times. However, while he was captain of one of the Emperor's Ships, the Adventurers sneaked aboard and hid in the cargo area, so unbeknownst to him, Lord Sinister was actually taking his foes to the Dragon Fortress. While Lord Sam Sinister found the Golden Helmet, hidden in a secret chamber of the fortress, the Chinese soldiers eventually were able to successfully capture Johnny Thunder and his friends. Sam Sinister took the Golden Shield and Golden Sword from them, but was forced to flee when the monstrous Jun-Chi entered the chamber. He found an ancient statue of the Guardian of Kublai Khan, two mysterious locked doors, and a switch. Upon throwing the switch, the Guardian of Kublai Khan awoke and scared Lord Sam Sinister away. He dropped the golden treasures and fell through a trapdoor. Lord Sam Sinister eventually escaped, and was later seen flying over a snowboarding competition in his bi-plane. Dino Attack Sam Sinister spent the next seven years constantly searching for treasure, but never seeming to find any. At one point, he met Captain Roger Redbeard while treasure-hunting in the Tropical Sea; in the fight that ensued, Redbeard got his hook stuck in the mast of his ship. Lord Sinister also had several run-ins with Roger Remous, who would catch him trying to steal a valuable fossil or crystal from an excavation site. However, while searching for the Holy Grail, Sam Sinister had a sudden encounter with a group of Mutant Raptors. He abandoned the search and fled to Barron, only to find his home country torn up by the Mutant Dinos. Deciding that it was dangerous to be alone, he quickly contacted the first three other LEGO villains that came to mind: Evil Ogel, the Brickster, and Vladek. They met in LEGO City, but the city was already in ruins. To better defend themselves from Mutant Dinos, they worked together to build a massive airship they called Villains Headquarters. Then, while trying to investigate the appearance of the Silver Scorpion, the four villains were trapped in a building as it collapsed. Rex was piloting the Silver Scorpion and unburied them, even as Ogel radioed their henchmen aboard Villains Headquarters for help. Before Rex could decide what to do with them, the airship arrived and Sam Sinister, along with the other villains, climbed aboard. FUTURE In a safer zone of LEGO City, they landed the airship, met up with General Evil, and discussed how to best handle the Dino Attack. A Blacktron General arrived and offered assistance, but after learning that Blacktron was being assisted by Kotua, a former Alpha Team Agent, Ogel quickly turned down the offer. Almost immediately afterward, a group of four mysterious figures arrived, claiming that they wanted to help the villains as well. The four members of FUTURE spoke independently to Sam Sinister and the others to better convince them of their cause. Sam Sinister was paired up with a cloaked Minifig who wore glasses and had hooks for hands, who went by "Hooks". Although Sam Sinister was initially uneasy around "Hooks", especially when "Hooks" stated that their plan involved killing the Dino Attack Team, he eventually found that they shared much in common. Eventually, he learned that "Hooks" was actually a future version of himself named Finister. Sam Sinister and Finister rescued Rex from Chaos, then brought the Dino Attack agent to Villains Headquarters for interrogation. Finister demonstrated the use of his torture device, the Truth Receiver, but before he could use it on Rex, the machine stopped working. While Finister investigated the machine's wires outside the room, Sam Sinister tried to see if there was anything wrong with the machine itself. Rex tried to frighten Sinister by telling him that he had powerful friends coming to rescue him, but Sam Sinister dismissed the threat. However, he was grabbed by a mysterious cloaked figure called The Phantom, and while Rex was freed, The Phantom subjected Sam Sinister to the Truth Receiver. The Phantom and Rex escaped, and Finister turned off the Truth Receiver, leaving a very weak Sam Sinister. Barely conscious, Sam Sinister followed Finister, the Brickster, and Vladek, as well as their respective future versions the Frickster and Fladek. They encountered The Phantom again, and after a brief fight, Sam Sinister and the other villains were defeated. They were forced to land Villains Headquarters in a remote part of LEGO City. The villains made camp closer to Dino Attack Headquarters after meeting up again with Ogel, General Evil, and Fogel. The Frickster informed the group that Rex was nearby, with a tamed Mutant Lizard and Mutant T-Rex. Finister and Sam Sinister followed, and Sam Sinister tried to convince Finister to carry on with his plan to stab the Mutant T-Rex in the heel. However, Finister replied that Sam Sinister needed to be more responsible, and thus he should do the job himself. Grumbling to himself, Sam Sinister obliged, and stabbed the Mutant T-Rex in the heel with his hook. As planned, this caused the T-Rex to go on a crazed charge, and thus the founding members of the Dino Attack Team fired Rex. Later, Sam Sinister and the other villains captured two sentient Mutant T-Rexes "Maw" and "Claw", The Phantom (who turned out to be Frozeen), PBB, Chompy, and Little Bot. These prisoners were brought to a secure room in Villains Headquarters. Sam Sinister, Evil Ogel, General Evil, Vladek, and the Brickster watched as the FUTURE villains engaged the prisoners in combat and lost. While the Future Villains were brought back to their time machine and sent to their own time, Sam Sinister and the other present-day villains followed the escaped prisoners. He personally tranquilized "Maw", "Claw", and Chompy, then caged them up along with Frozeen. He ordered a few of his henchmen to torture Little Bot as well. Standing alongside Evil Ogel and General Evil, Sam Sinister mocked the prisoners, who were forced to watch the death of PBB. Then, Little Bot burst out of the torture room, sending Sam Sinister's henchmen flying, and he revealed his true identity to be Libo. When he shape-shifted into his true form, Sam Sinister panicked and fled Villains Headquarters, along with the Brickster and Vladek. Dr. Rex's Laboratory In the absence of Evil Ogel, General Evil, and Fogel, Lord Sam Sinister decided to step up and become the self-proclaimed leader of the group, which only consisted of himself, the Brickster, and Vladek. For the most part, they remained in hiding, avoiding both the Dino Attack Team and the Mutant Dinos. Some time after the defeat of FUTURE, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek were hiding in a ruined pizzeria when they saw two normal T-Rexes talking about Mutant Dinos emerging from a sewer in a subway system. The villains followed the dinosaurs to a subway station. After Vladek was chased away by a Mutant Raptor, Sam Sinister decided to use a different station two blocks away. At that subway station, the Brickster were attacked by a Mutant Pterosaur, which Lord Sinister defeated with a stolen Sonic Screamer. They encountered Dino Attack agent Amanda Claw, and Sam Sinister tried in vain to politely get information from her on the Dino Attack Team's activities. When he lost his patience and pointed his Sonic Screamer at her, she responded by disarming him and knocking them unconscious. When they awoke, they traveled to another subway station where they found Vladek, who was gagged, disarmed, armorless, and tied to a pillar. They freed him and learned that Frozeen and Libo were responsible. They discovered his armor and weapons, but were attacked by a pack of Mutant Raptors. Sam Sinister radioed his henchmen, Brickster-Bots, and Shadow Knights to disperse the pack. Sam Sinister led the other two villains into a sewage tunnel despite their complaints. However, upon finding a fork in the tunnel, they were attacked by an angered Mutant T-Rex. When their weapons failed to stop the dinosaur, Sam Sinister ran down the left tunnel, followed by the Brickster and Vladek. At the far end of the tunnel, they found a circular chamber occupied by two turrets manned by Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. A Dino Track Transport smashed into the chamber, destroying the turrets. Frozeen, Libo, and Amanda Claw stepped out of the tank-like vehicle, and the villains challenged them to battle. However, while fighting Amanda Claw, Sam Sinister was ambushed by the Hybrids. They tried in vain to stop the Hybrids, only to be knocked out one-by-one by the chameleon-breed Hybrid. When Sam Sinister and Amanda Claw were the last two standing, Sinister tried to make a deal with the Hybrid, only to be knocked unconscious. When Lord Sinister awoke, he was chained to a wall, along with Brickster, Vladek, Frozeen, Libo, and Claw. They were approached by Dr. Rex, who was the obvious cause of the Dino Attack, as Sam Sinister deduced. Dr. Rex tried to intimidate them, after which Libo broke free and helped Frozeen and Claw escape. They left behind the three villains, who were forced to use Sam Sinister's hook to pick the locks. Sinister, Brickster, and Vladek made their way through the Dino Island Laboratory, and found Frozeen, Claw, and Libo talking to Evil Ogel and General Evil. Evil Ogel explained that he was proposing an alliance with the Dino Attack Team, and deciding that it was in his best interest, Sam Sinister also joined the alliance. They ran into the two T-Rexes, who were revealed to be Rex and Chompy. However, they were caught by Dr. Rex and forced to battle his Hybrids. During the fight, Sam Sinister primarily used his pistol, but the bullets were mostly deflected off the Hybrids' armor. When he ran out of bullets, he tossed aside his weapon in disgust. By the time the battle was over, his hook was chipped and his monocle was broken. Using L-D1748 as a distraction, Sam Sinister and the others escaped the Hybrids. They found what appeared to be Rex and Dr. Rex, but did not realize that the Minifig and T-Rex had switched bodies in a freak accident. With the help of Rex, now a Minifig, most of the group was able to climb out a window and escape the XERRD laboratory. Sam Sinister traveled with the others through the jungles of Dinosaur Island. He used an explosive to free the mesozoic morphing monsters from their prison, allowing the transforming dinosaurs to attack the laboratory. Then, the group used the pieces of a ruined Ogel Control Center to build a boat and leave the island. The boat brought them to the Dragon Masters region Castle Cove, where they were encountered a dragon. After the creature's mouth was tied shut, Sam Sinister, Evil Ogel, General Evil, the Brickster, Vladek, and a few Ogel Drones rode the dragon. The group found Greybeard, an old pirate who escaped to Castle Cove following the Dino Attack. Since one dragon was not enough to fly the entire group back to LEGO City, they built an aircraft which Sam Sinister named the 1000 Raptor. On the flight back to LEGO City, they were briefly attacked by Mutant Pterosaurs. When they returned to LEGO City, they were attacked by a Mutant T-Rex, so Sam Sinister and the other villains hopped off the dragon and into the 1000 Raptor. The aircraft crash-landed near a Dino Attack Outpost, where the group was surrounded by Dino Attack agents. Sam Sinister, Brickster, Ogel, and Vladek were arrested and put into the Dino Attack Headquarters' securest prison. There, Sinister tried in vain to pick his lock using his hook. They were eventually freed when Frozeen, Libo, and Rex were able to confirm that the villains had allied themselves with Dino Attack Team. Dino Attack Team Although his role was not revealed, Sam Sinister did participate in the mission to the Goo Caverns, with Vladek and Brickster. Shortly after the eruption of Quadrant 14, they reached the Trouble Sub Docking Bay in their Underground Cruiser and boarded the giant submarine. Being a hunter and a realist, Sam Sinister was later assigned to go to Antarctica on a secret mission to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos before they could reach the Refugee Facilities. Sam Sinister helped the Dino Attack agents in hunting the dinosaurs and destroying their nests, but was captured by the Ice Snake King. Luckily, an alliance was formed with the giant Ice Snake King, and they were able to continue the mission. However, a traitor amongst them leaked information about the mission, which resulted in riots in the Refugee Facilities. Luckily, Greybeard managed to calm down the riots. Baron Typhonus took an interest in Lord Sam Sinister, believing that he would be gullible and greedy enough to bring him the Maelstrom Crystal. In dreams, he spoke to Lord Sinister and told him about the existence of such a crystal, requesting that he bring the crystal to the recently-discovered Maelstrom Temple on Adventurers' Island. After having a long talk with Specs, Sam Sinister was decided to be the Dino Attack Team's guide in their mission to Adventurers' Island, as he was the only one who knew Adventurers' Island like the back of his hand. Under Reptile's commands, Lord Sinister led one squad of Dino Attack agents into the pyramid where Typhonus had told him the Maelstrom Crystal would be found. Although he claimed he knew the pyramid well, he was actually quite unfamiliar with it and got the squad lost in its winding passages. However, they discovered a secret chamber and, after escaping a Mutant Raptor ambush, began to search the pyramid for clues about the Maelstrom Temple. The temple was rigged with booby traps such as rolling boulders. However, Sam Sinister and his team managed to find the Maelstrom Crystal, which he believed would help them find the Maelstrom Temple. At one point, Lord Sinister left most his squad so they could search for the Maelstrom Temple. Escorted by two Dino Attack agents, he arrived at a XERRD Fortress that had been recently discovered by the Dino Attack Team. Annoyed that a second-rate villain had built a fortress in what he considered his jungle, he joined an infiltration team consisting of Reptile, Semick, Andrew, Zenna, Laxus, Stranger, and other Dino Attack agents. Unfortunately, during the infiltration mission, they were found by Zed Provhezor, a XERRD scientist. Attempting to escape, the group split up, but the group with Sam Sinister and Reptile was found by Michelle Glados, who teleported them outside the fortress with a handheld device. Pinned down by snipers, the group was aided by Rex and Amanda Claw. They were then attacked by a Skeleton Mummy and three Stromlings, but managed to get back inside the fortress. They defeated several XERRD scientists and guards, but because Lord Sinister refused to disguise himself as one of them, he was handcuffed and forced to play the role of a prisoner. Once again, the group was stopped by Zed Provhezor, who did not recognize them. However, Walter Breen recognized Sam Sinister as the prisoner, and they took him to the fortress's central chamber for negotiations. There, he met a rival treasure hunter who now operated the XERRD Fortress: Señor Palomar. Lord Sinister bitterly hated Señor Palomar for getting his sister arrested during an attempted train heist of the LEGO Express, and had little intention of allying with him. However, negotiations were paused after the fortress's neurotoxin emitters were activated until Dr. Provhezor returned with the antidote for the poisonous gases. Lord Sinister overheard Paulie Gonepus being given orders to hunt down and corrupt the alpha female T-Rex with his Maelaser. Although Rex, Reptile, and Amanda arrived to rescue Sinister, they were blocked off by a laser grid activated by Dr. Glados. Sam Sinister rejected Señor Palomar's offers for an alliance, then was left behind when Dr. Glados teleported herself, Dr. Breen, Dr. Provhezor, and Señor Palomar out of the fortress, which was about to be overtaken by Skeleton Mummies. Sam Sinister deactivated the laser grid and escaped with Rex, Reptile, and Amanda. They joined up with Semick, Prichard, and Carl Lutsky, and proceeded to board the Talon with Kate Bishop, Dr. Cyborg, and Hotwire. After landing at a Dino Attack camp, Sam Sinister went into the command tent to discuss future actions with Reptile, Andrew, Hotwire, Zenna, Laxus, Bluetooth, Rex, Septimus, Hertz, and Dust. Later, after Rotor attempted to execute George Brown, Lord Sinister expressed suspicion when he saw Amanda Claw sneaking into the tent with an assault rifle. He recalled that Dr. Glados referred to Claw by another name, but could not remember what it specifically was. After Rex and Amanda Claw left with Taglong and a T-Rex to meet the alpha female T-Rex of Adventurers' Island, Lord Sinister contacted Mr. Cunningham and sent the hunter to follow the group to the Ugalego ruins, knowing that Mr. Cunningham would fail in capturing the alpha female T-Rex and instead accidentally capture Paulie Gonepus. Sinister went missing for a brief time until he was found in a High-Voltage Half-Track by Frozeen and Greybeard, who hitched a ride with the Lord von Barron to find the Maelstrom Temple. Along the way, they continued to be harassed by Mutant Dinos, which greatly slowed down their progress. Frustrated, Lord Sinister took the Maelstrom Crystal, which caused the Mutant Dinos to stop attacking them, just as Typhonus told Sinister they would. They parked the vehicle near the Maelstrom Temple and entered the temple without any further interruption. Inside, Baron Typhonus revealed himself to Lord Sam Sinister. Typhonus claimed that he saw great potential in Sinister and would grant him great power if he handed over the Maelstrom Crystal. Sinister, however, finally learned to recognize traps and realized that Typhonus was lying, and so he rejected Typhonus's proposal. Immediately, Baron Typhonus tried to kill the Lord von Barron, but Frozeen saved his life. When Baron Typhonus revealed himself as the Darkitect and brought everyone's worst fears to life, Sam Sinister found himself in a horrible booby trap. However, Sinister eventually realized that the trap was a nonexistent illusion and broke out of it. Knowing what he had to do, he took the Maelstrom Crystal from Pterisa and was airlifted out of the Maelstrom Temple by a T-1 Typhoon. Lord Sinister was dropped off at the edge of a volcano crater. Although the Maelstrom Crystal tried to tempt him, he cast it into the volcano and destroyed it. Lord Sam Sinister returned to Dino Attack Headquarters during the final battle. There, he stole a key and freed Mr. Cunningham from the detention block. When Señor Palomar called Sinister "dishonorable" for sending Mr. Cunningham to hunt the alpha female T-Rex, Lord Sinister revealed his gambit to capture Paulie Gonepus. Sam Sinister, Mr. Cunningham, and Rudo Villano joined forces on the battlefield to kill as many Mutant Dinos as they could. Sam Sinister also contacted Emperor Chang Wu and convinced him to send a fleet of Chinese soldiers to aid the Dino Attack Team. After the victory of Dino Attack Team over the Mutant Dinos, Sam Sinister and the other villains were honored at a celebratory Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert. Lord Sam Sinister announced that his plans for 2011 were to travel to Egypt in search of the lost golden treasures of Pharaoh Amset-Ra, unaware that these treasures have already been recovered by Professor Archibald Q. Hale's team of explorers in 1924. Abilities and Traits Sam Sinister's age is not confirmed; however, because he refers to Johnny Thunder as "Johnny boy" in The Lost Treasure, it is presumed that he is much older than Johnny Thunder. He is easily identifiable by his missing left hand (which has been replaced by a hook), the scar on his left cheek, his mutton chops (and goatee that he grows later on), and his monocle that he always wears over his right eye. As the Baron von Barron, he wore a general's clothing and a pith hat, but after becoming Lord von Barron, he wore a top hat and fancier black clothing. During the Dino Attack, he wears his Baron hunting outfit with slight changes to reflect his status as Lord. Sam Sinister is known for being manipulative, having convinced rulers such as Lallu and Chang Wu to be on his side. He is an excellent racer, and has the uncanny ability to always follow the Adventurers whenever they find the location of a treasure. He is not incredibly brave, usually running from the first sight of danger, or letting Johnny Thunder activate booby traps first. However, after meeting Finister, Sam Sinister has slowly grown courage, and stepped up to be the leader in Ogel's absence. Sam Sinister once described himself as a dishonorable man during the Galactic Racing Championship. Sinister's greatest dream is to leave his impact on history, although he does not care if it is a positive or negative impact. After many years of always falling into traps, Sam Sinister has finally learned to recognize such traps, allowing him to see through Baron Typhonus's false promises of power. Trivia *Sam Sinister's name is under much dispute. In the Egyptian line, his name was Baron von Barron and his accomplice was named Sam Sinister in America, LEGO Mania Magazine, and Soccer Mania, while his name was Mr. Hates and his accomplice was named Slyboots in Europe, The Curse of the Mummy, LEGO Adventures Magazine, and LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. In the Dino Island line, he became alternatively known as Sam Sinister and Sam Sanister in most media, and finally stuck with the name Lord Sam Sinister starting with the Orient Expedition line. In the canon of Dino Attack RPG, "Sam Sinister" is his name while "Baron von Barron" is a title. Because Dino Attack RPG interprets "Baron von Barron" as a title (i.e. "Baron of Barron") rather than a name, this led to the creation of a fictional East European country called Barron, in which Sam Sinister has political power as a lord (formerly as a baron). *Sam Sinister is depicted with a heavy German accent in LEGO Racers; however, he does not carry this accent anywhere else in the story or in this RPG. However, this stereotypical heavy German accent is used by Medic and Zed Provhezor and is referred to as a "Barron accent". *Early in the RPG, Sam Sinister was depicted as blind as a reference to some fanon background for him. This fanon background, and thus his lack of sight, has since been considered noncanon in the RPG. *A running joke in the RPG is that the Brickster constantly thinks that Sam Sinister can speak to and understand dinosaurs just because he is skilled at hunting them. *Roger and Lisa Remous would frequently refer to Lord Sam Sinister as simply "Sam". They did this to disrespectfully downplay his family name and his political status. *When Roger Remous wrote a letter to Silencia Venomosa in 2009, he pretended that the letter was written by Lord Sam Sinister von Barron, even forging Sinister's signature. Category:Villains Category:LEGO Category:Dino Attack Allies